Combat ExoSkeleton
For a similar piece of field equipment see Specialised Insertion Method The Combat ExoSkeleton (abbreviated to CES) was a new piece of kit issued to troops following successful test runs in the field during Operation: Corrosion in September 2056. The concept itself had been around since around 2012/2013. First concept The first real concept of the CES date back to 2037, the year before the Second Korean War ended. Many of the battles took place in and on top of the towering skyscrapers in Korea and without helicopters it was difficult to safely reach such high levels without being shot at. The UNM experimented with the exoskeleton concept but the war ended by the time a working prototype was available (it was 12 years late to see combat service). That, combined with no conflict following 2038, led to the project being scrapped. Minor tests were carried out with the idea it could be useful outside a military role but were never taken further. Planetary War outbreak When war broke out in 2055, the exoskeleton concept was resurrected. However it had been years since the initial parameters set down in the Second Korean War so the working prototypes could not enter service in the Planetary War. The UNM monitored combat in the war on Earth, Coloseuss and other following planets so as to set parameters for an exoskeleton suitable for the new form of warfare. It took nearly 2 years before a new working prototype was available. Field tests By May 1st 2056, the new exoskeleton, designated XX-0, was fielded among a select number of units in the army and marine corps. Commandos were considered for XX-0 but declined due to their existing gear and role differing from the regular military. Though the operation taking place at the time, Operation: Corrosion, took many months to win (it ended in September 2056) it was won by the UNM and much of the victory was attributed to the XX-0. The exoskeleton was put into mass-production alongside new small arms and vehicles and re-designated the Combat ExoSkeleton, abbreviated to CES. Units issued to The CES was chosen to be issued to army units and marine corps units. Air force squadrons did not require the CES due to their use of jets and helicopters and some navy units experimented with the CES but withdrew from wanting the equipment. Of course, due to their combat roles and existing Specialised Insertion Method (SIM), the commandos declined from using the CES or even experimenting with using it. The guards in the Madagascar base were issued the CES on the notion that such equipment could be of use should the base ever be attacked by IPA forces. Specifics The CES is simple in design and in its role. It is a mechanical pack that can fit comfortably underneath standard combat packs and is about 2 inches (5cm) in thickness. Appendages are attached either side of the pack towards the top. These appendages will clip onto the user's arms and allow for the same freedom of movement as the user would get without the CES and extend to the tips of each finger on the user's hands. In between these appendages is another smaller device that sticks to the back of the user's neck. It's this that reads thoughts from the user's brain and therefore perform the action intended (e.g. jump boost, speed increase etc.). Below the pack is a horizontal device that clips around the waist and fits underneath the belt of the user as comfortably as the pack on their back. Two more appendages are attached to the bottom that clip to the legs and extend down to boot coverings. When putting the CES on, the pack is hung from a plug that checks the device 46,000 times a second for possible malfunctions and for repairs. The user stands 6 inches from the device on the wall and allows for technicians to clip the pack on by the shoulders and the waist. The neck piece is unplugged from the wall and closes on the back of the neck before the technicians stick the two suction cups onto the user. The appendages then open up and extend to the wrists and the ankles. Once the technicians clip the ankle, knee, elbow and wrist braces on, the device extends further and clips to the users fingers and over the boots. Once this is all completed the user then puts on their pack and ammo belt as normal before proceeding to pick up their weapon and/or load into transports ready for combat. The process repeats in reverse for removing the CES. Features *Increased running speed when required *Increased physical strength *Provides its own power so as not to tire the user out *Softens the landing from short falls below the height of a two-storey house *Small rocket engines soften falls from beyond heights of a two-storey house *Integrated combat shield can be pulled up from forearm providing mobile cover *Slight protection Proposed accessories Further upgrades for the CES were planned but subsequently scrapped by UNM leaders. Below are the upgrades that did not suit the CES in combat; *Integrated helmet: this would extend the neck piece into a combat helmet with sensors inside that read thoughts and could close down eye pieces and a mouth piece with a limited supply of oxygen feeding in. Tested but was chosen not to be used. *"Spider Hands": finger appendages would be replaced with gloves that had special devices in the fingers and palms allowing the user to climb up surfaces like a spider. Realised many soldiers did not have the upper body strength to pull their weight up walls especially for long periods of time. *Rocket boots: would've increased the jump height of the user substantially with a small rocket engine to the outside of the boot and depending on the height intended. Engines did not have enough power to allow the user to jump higher than a two-storey house but kept for softening landings from beyond this height.